Ozone in a solution has been previously used for cleaning and sanitizing. Maintaining a solution with a consistent ozone concentration has proven difficult. Ozone is unstable, which provides for it cleaning and sanitizing capabilities, but also makes consistent ozone levels difficult to maintain in a solution. If the ozone solution has too much ozone or large bubbles of ozone, then off-gassing problems may occur, as the excess ozone is released into the work facility creating environmental problems and possible violating workplace safety regulations. If the solution has too little ozone, then the cleaning and sterilizing may not be as effective as desired.
Other systems utilize a spraying device that simultaneously sprays two separate streams of water and an ozone solution. The stream of water is applied at high pressure for removing particles and the ozone solution is applied for sanitizing.
Ozone solutions have proven difficult to consistently and uniformly prepare in sufficient quantities required for industrial cleaning applications.